


Helmet Hair

by novembur



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet, and fareeha loves angela, angela loves fareeha, what more could you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembur/pseuds/novembur
Summary: "It isn't like she's trying to keep it a secret, though. She would have no trouble expressing her feelings to the woman if it wasn't for how unromantic, 'Fareeha, I'm completely in love with your helmet hair,' sounds."





	Helmet Hair

**Author's Note:**

> as soon as i saw this i decided to quickly whip up a fic because i love it so much pleeeeease give the artist some support!: http://bees-free.tumblr.com/post/162995910346/she-forgot-her-helmet
> 
>    
> and yes, i do know that the drawings are of fareeha's helmet-less hair, but they're so beautiful i still got inspired

Looking down at Fareeha, Angela realizes something she is never going to admit.

It isn't like she's trying to keep it a secret, though. She would have no trouble expressing her feelings to the woman if it wasn't for how unromantic, "Fareeha, I'm completely in love with your helmet hair," sounds.

Due to a lack of better phrasing, Angela chooses to stick with conveying this thought in her actions: 

Angela combs her fingers through Fareeha's mussed locks with great affection. When it came to untangling her disheveled hair, Angela takes as long as possible. She savors each second she gets to spend with her fingers in the other woman's hair. Either untangling it or brushing it out in smooth strokes careful not to injure her. Then again, the soldier has gone through much more intense pain than getting a knot in her hair tugged on.

Still, Angela is cautious. She has a recurring fear of what could happen if she accidentally hurt Fareeha, scaring her off; their little of moments of peace together would no longer exist. 

Angela knows Fareeha loves her. Probably everyone in Overwatch knows that Fareeha loves her. Angela should know something like that wouldn't scare her away. Somehow, she just couldn't get rid of that fear despite how irrational it may be. When you are a medic for many years, you experience loss first hand over, and over again. Angela's fear of losing people never really goes away.

Her fear might not leave completely, but it certainly subsides when she sees Fareeha touch down in her Raptora suit, removing her helmet from her head. She gets to see that Fareeha is still there, still with her and she'll get to spend more moments together like this with her once they return to base. 

Fareeha tilts her head up to look at Angela from her place in her lap. Her head was previously tilted down, making it easier for her to comb through her hair.

"You've been taking longer than usually, dear. Is there something on your mind?"

"There is," Angela runs her fingers through Fareeha's hair one more time before resting her hands on her shoulders. 

"And I bet I know what it is," Fareeha grins. "You're thinking about how much you love taking an hour out of your day just to deal with my helmet hair." She jokes.

"Actually," Angela gives Fareeha's shoulders a soft squeeze. She leans her head down to give her a quick kiss. Angela pulls back, her lips hovering just above Fareeha's own. "That's exactly what I was thinking."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! hope you enjoyed
> 
>  
> 
> if you found any errors feel free to point them out


End file.
